Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a members activity that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. Players must have completed the Jungle Potion quest before they may take part in the activity. The game centres on the earning of favour from the local villagers, and receiving trading sticks as a reward. It is popular because of the special Hardwood grove woodcutting area containing teak and mahogany trees which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks, and it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for snakeskin armour. With the advent of the Summoning skill, it has increased in popularity since some monsters drop pouch components. These formerly useless items can now fetch a very good price at the Grand Exchange. Warning: Players may be attacked by many dangerous foes during the cleanup of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. These foes include jungle tribesmen and snakes who attack with poison that deals 48 points of damage per hit. Players are advised to take caution when entering this area. How to be Prepared How to play To start the activity, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the mahogany and teak woodcutting area. He will tell them about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out, they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which may be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. The current unofficial Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup world is World 56. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers: *Cutting the jungle *Repairing the village fences *Killing threats to the village Cutting the jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. Woodcutting experience is gained from hacking these jungles. *Light - level 10 woodcutting required, gives 32 experience. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. *Medium - level 20 woodcutting required, gives 55 experience. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. *Dense - level 35 woodcutting required, gives 80 experience. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. Clearing a patch of jungle may reveal a Gem rock, which can be mined for 3 random gems up to diamond, or a Gout tuber, which is needed for the Karamja Diary (and also fetches a price of around 200k on the Grand Exchange). Repairing the village fences The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatch spars obtained from cutting jungle. Village fences may be repaired with different types of thatch spars. 5 light spars, 4 medium spars, or 3 dense spars will repair each fence. After having been repaired, the fence can be reinforced the same way. As the fence decays continually, the repairs made by a player will eventually collapse. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are hacking the jungle. These enemies are random. All poison caused by the poisonous enemies in this activity will start at 60 life points per hit. : An effective way of earning favour is by killing tribesmen within the village. It is advisable that players carry some antipoison and food, as tribesmen are known to poison players. Each kill earns the player 1% or 2% favour. Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They have a combat level of 60 and come in four different colours. Their powerful and far-ranging magic attacks are the reason dragonhide armour and/or Protect from Magic are strongly advised for the activity, as their spells tend to drain about four levels from Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Magic, and Ranged in a single hit. You can only hit 1/4 of the normal damage you can normally hit against them. Though they may be killed by normal means by using protect from magic prayer, each colour has a specific weakness relating to how they were killed. *White and Blue - Food (any kind, but potatoes, cabbages, or onions in sacks save lots of inventory space) *Green - regular or super Antipoison- barbarian mixes will not work! *Orange - Relicym's balm Broodoo victims drop tribal masks. Using a hammer with a mask, two snakeskins, and eight nails, will make a broodoo shield. Even though it does look nice along with the mask, these shields have a hard time selling on the Grand Exchange. Collecting trading sticks Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. 100% favour will get you exactly 1,000 trading sticks. The same amount of trading sticks will be received if wearing villager clothes sold by Gabooty, but you will receive them faster. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Once the favour percentage runs out, the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Villagers who have more trading sticks visibly carry the trading sticks for the player to see. Villagers Trading sticks are supplied by villagers who are spread around the village. Some of them are located at upper levels, while others wander outside the village fences. The villagers also move about, and it may take some effort to find them. The villagers who supply trading sticks are as follows: *Fanellaman *Gabooty *Jagbakoba *Karaday *Layleen *Mama Buffeta *Murcaily *Rionasta *Safta Doc *Sharimika Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta offers a service of providing players the means to store items in their bank without a lengthy trip to a bank in Ardougne or Shilo Village. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks. Stackable items are considered as individual items; for example, sending a stack of 50 arrows will cost 500 trading sticks. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players bank items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. Tips Proboscis * If you ever find yourself low on cash, proboscides are a great way to earn money. * They go for around coins, and considering that they stack, that can be a lot of cash. * A quick way to find Mosquitoe swarms is to hack dense jungle until mosquitoes appear. They also give varying Agility exp, which can also be rewarding. Getting trading sticks * Trading sticks can be bought in the Grand Exchange for coins each. * Gems can be mined in Shilo Village, cut, and traded to Gabooty. This is faster than waiting for random gems to appear while hacking in the jungle. * Jogres (in dungeon north of village) and Hobgoblins (located south of village) will sometimes drop trading sticks when killed. Gout tuber * A quick way to find Gout tuber is by hacking light jungle with a Red topaz machete until a goutweed tuber appears. Then, a spade can be used on it to dig up the tuber. This can be repeated by dropping the thatch spars, and continuing to hack light jungle. * The tuber can either: be sold to Gabooty, or planted and grown with the Farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs. * Due to its rarity and its use in the Karamja Diary, goutweed tubers used to be sold to other players for a considerable price. Before the Grand Exchange update, many people were willing to buy gout tubers for more than 295,000 coins. The current Grand Exchange market price is coins each. The method of farming for tubers is known as "Tubering". * If you choose to eat a gout tuber, it will restore 100% of your run energy. However, this is not advised due to their high value. * If you dig up the same Gout tuber at the same time with someone else, both players will get a Gout tuber. Broodoo victims * Essentials to take for killing Broodoo victims: Food, Antipoison potions and Relicym's balm, although for high level players taking the victims on would not be very hard. * The Broodoo mask may be turned into a Broodoo shield, as this gives better protection. * A Dragon dagger(p+) or Dragon dagger(p++) may be used to kill Broodoo victims quickly. * As it is very troublesome to acquire Relicym's balm, some choose to avoid the Yellow masked Broodoo victims entirely and relocate to another part of the jungle. * An effective method is available to players who have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, as they have access to the Prayer altar (the statue north of the village). When fighting a Broodoo, Protect from Magic prayer is turned on, and the Broodoo victim is attacked using a Dragon dagger (p+ or p++). This way, no items are wasted fighting the Broodoo, and prayer can be recharged after the Broodoo victim is dead. Other tips * It is advisable not to wear armour if it can be avoided. Ranged gear is recommended as it is lighter and will be more efficient in the gathering of materials. In addition, the Broodoo victim's magic attacks are less likely to be damaging with Ranged armour on. * When hacking jungle, players should move around to avoid attacks from threats of the village. * Gem rocks can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three gems of any kind, including both regular gems and all three Shilo Village gems. But be careful, if there's another player nearby with a pickaxe when you find a gem rock, they will be able to mine the gem rock, too, sometimes fully mining it before you get even one gem. * The Jungle spiders can be killed, skewered, then cooked on the fires south of the village. Skewers are obtained by using a Machete on a Thatch spar. * The chickens in the village can be killed and cooked for food. Spiders are also alternatives for food. * If using prayer when attacking you can go and recharge you prayer points at the Tribal Statue * You may also use pineapples for food or against White Broodoo victims. If sliced, they will heal up to 80 LP. They are located South-west of Brimhaven. (You need a knife to cut pineapples.) * One more way of getting food for healing is buying raw karambwan after Tai Bwo Wannai Trio * If you bring noted supplies and coins, you can use the general store to the north of the village to un-note the items and extend your trips. Required for Completing *My Arm's Big Adventure (1% favour will also work,) Trivia *The poisonous creatures involved in the activity used to inflict a 110 damage poison condition. The poison damage was recently lowered to 68 in a hidden update, perhaps due to complaints from players. *There is a random graphical glitch where if dense jungle is cut down, its right click and examine text along with colour, are that of light jungle. *This is the only way to obtain Trading Sticks besides killing Jogres and Hobgoblins (located south of village) and buying it off the Grand Exchange. *You will not be able to exchange favor for trading sticks if you are in the middle of My Arm's Big Adventure. References *RuneScape Game Guide - Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up Category:Activities